A World Apart
by yami1234
Summary: Ed and Al have been on the other side of the gate for almost a year and now have found a way back, but at what price? And what if the price is someone forgotten? ..later EdXWinry NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Prolog: It's only a dream

_Well this is chapter 1..Sorry if it is not long, this is my first FMA fanfiction..but feel free to leave comments._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Winry! Wait! No! I'm sorry, don't hit me with the –" _

_BANG! "_

_Wrench." Ed concluded rubbing the large bump on the side of his head. Winry turned around, letting out an angry snort." _

_Serves you right, Ed, for insulting my cooking yet again." She retorted smiling in satisfaction. Ed stood up groaning._

"_Man woman! Do you always keep grudges!" he pressed on as Winry tightened her grip on her wrench that remained in her left hand. He just didn't know when to stop._

_Just then his vision had began to go blurry and the image of Winry staggered and drifted into the approaching darkness._

_No! Winry! Winry! Win-.." he woke up with a start as someone was forcefully shaking him. It took a minute to calm himself down from the shock._

_"Was it just a dream?" he asked as the room stopped spinning and the scene began to become quite clear. Ed then turned to the person at the side of his bed that had shaken him awake. _

_Al looked worriedly at his older brother. "Ni-san are you alright?" he asked._

_Nodding Ed sighed, knowing that it was just a dream. The facts began to sink into his mind as it did almost every night for awhile._

_It had been almost a year since both he and Al had been teleported into a world where alchemy wasn't known and reasonably replaced with machines. _

_Some of these machines could fly high in the sky at fast breaking speeds and were able to drop small explosion devices, called bombs, that were big enough to wipe out a whole neighborhood or town in a matter of seconds, without the use of a transmutation circle of any kind._

_A world where everyone they knew from the other had a double, a world that had existed on the other side of the gate_, **_and they were in it._**

_Lying back down, he stared at the clock that hung on the other side of the room and rolled his eyes as it rang 2 in the morning. Well at least he could say that he got three hours of sleep tonight, instead of his usual one to two._

"_You were having another dream about her again, weren't you?" asked Al breaking the uneasy silence. _

"_Yeah, but by now you should know that we have tried almost every way possible to try and get back, but its just no use. Maybe if we come to accept that this world is our new home, we can move on." Replied Ed, regretting some of the things he had just said._

_Al remained silent. "Well I don't know about you, but I am going to continue looking for a way back. I will never give up, and neither should you!" stated Alphonse, in an excited tone._

_Ed just smiled. It never ceased to amaze him, which despite all they went through, his younger brother still had the faith and courage to go on. To try and make things right._

_He sat back up. "Alright then. If you won't give up then neither will I. We will find a way back. I promise." He remarked looking back at Al._

_They both nodded in agreement, that no matter, what it takes. _

_No matter what the hardships may be. _

_No matter what the cost. _

_That together they were going to find a way back home and to the people they cared most about!_


	2. Finding a way

Chapter 2 Is finally here..sorry for the wait

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed threw a small blue book against the wall and sighed. He had been up since 2 in the morning re-reading books and notes to see if he had missed anything, to help get his younger brother and himself home. He then got up from the table and picked up the book that lay sprawled open on the floor.

"There's got be some way to get back. I have to be missing something." He thought to himself as he sat back down at them table. His attention then shifted to the couch where Al laid fast asleep. Ed shook his head smiling.

"I I know I over looked something." He said turning back to the table in the dining room. About two hours' later Ed's eyes widened. He stood up, sliding the chair backwards and making it fall over.

"N-No way!" he yelled re-reading a small note that his father had left behind before suddenly disappearing three months ago. It was part of his diary he had collected over the years. Inside contained not only his thoughts and memories, but research. Research he had done on the gate and the connection to the world they were once in. Also to the other side of the gate as well.

_For years I have been trying to figure out exactly the function of the gate. Now I see, it is really like a portal, a transporter to another world. But then other questions came to mind. Why do the people of our world come here? What purpose does this world serve to us? I wonder. It could be due to a fact that a part of the gate lies in our hearts, which hold the key to our hopes and dreams, but then what does it take to open the truth? To find what we are looking for? I believe that the gate lies in out heart as well, and to the people we care most about. This is the key to the activation of the gate, and if that's true, what is the exchange? At what cost does it take to get what we want and is the cost all worth the risk. For the many answers seemed, there are always more questions to take its place, for it can be seen that the power to open the gate this way may be impossible to accomplish from this world that I am in. Here there is no such thing as alchemy or a gate. Here equivalent exchange can be seen from money calculations, to the destruction of lives from machines capable of dispensing small bombs enough to kill hundreds, even thousands. But until I can find answers to these questions and more, I only hope that one day these references can help someone like they have me. One day that my researching will come to a close forever. _

" The gate may lie in all our hearts. It may be the key." Ed said to himself letting the words sink into his thoughts. Al! Al! Wake up, I think I've figured out how we can get back.

Al woke with a start and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What ni-san?" he asked. "Al, we may have found a way back home. It's here in one of dad's journal enteries! I can't believe I didn't see this before." Ed replied pointing to the blue book on the table.

Al jumped up and ran over to the table. He skimmed over the scattered notes. Looking puzzled he gazed back over at his brother. "Ni-san I don't see anything that I didn't see before."

Ed slapped his head and pointed to a small section on the side of the notes indicted what he had figured out. Al sighed and skimmed over again and again before finally making sense of it. His eyes widened as he turned back to Ed, who only replied with a smile. "

"We're going home? When?" Al asked anxiously. His brother's smile then fell to a depressing frown. "I-I haven't figured that out yet, but I promise I will." He said turning back to the table, trying to hide a yawn.

Al looked upsettingly towards Ed and then let out a smile. "Well I am going to start breakfast and then you can go to bed if you want." He said then walking to the small kitchen on the other side of the room. "You hungry? He asked.

"Am I ever!" Ed shouted, sounding happy once again, picking up the notes and books before heading to the kitchen to help his younger brother with breakfast.


	3. Dreaming of a broken heart

Ok here is chapter 3. Sorry for the wait but my computer is slow and I have had some writing blocks lately. Yeah I know this chapter is cute. I am not good at this mushy stuff, so please don't criticize me on it thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_REZENBOOL AMSTERIS_**

Winry woke up, her eyes wincing to the light that was poring in from the window right next to her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow what a strange dream." She whispered to herself as fragments flashed through her mind. It was one of those dreams that she just wanted to hold on to, not to forger, but knew in time that it would.

It had started off on a clear spring afternoon as younger versions of Ed, Al, and herself played tag in the fields of the small farming community. They had been happily playing with each other and then racing to the small river over the hill.

Suddenly the dream scene had switched to a more nubile outlook. She wasn't sure where It was, but soon had figured it out as Ed stood in front of a huge gate that was closed. "Edward!" she called over and over again, but he didn't seem to hear her. It was if though she weren't even there.

"Don't go!" she yelled to him, even though he couldn't hear her, as the gate opened. It reveled little black creatures and in a second her childhood friend was gone and so was the gate, leaving her in an empty darkness.

The unforgiving dream then jumped back to Rezenbool, where Ed and Al were getting ready to leave again. Winry remembered this part especially well because not only had it been the last time she had seen them, but it was the day that something breath taking happened.

"You promise that once you find what you are looking for that you both will come back in one piece?" Winry asked both of the boys as they sat on the couch having a cup of tea. Alphonse nodded. "Of course!" he replied happily, while his older brother remained a silent taking little sip of the hot tea.

She knew that deep down he did want to come back, to stay with her and Pinako, but at the same time didn't because he would have to come to terms with the painful memories of his past yet again. However, despite this she didn't want to lose him or Al. Every time they left she always made it seem like they were never going to come back like they said they would. \

"Well Ed?" she asked curiosity even though the answer was quite clear. Finally, Ed spoke, turning to Winry.

"I promise that no matter how far apart we are, or where we may be. I will always come back to you." He replied as Winry let out a little smile. "All you have to do is stand outside and look to the sky. Just call my name and I'll be there." He added.

_**When you call my name. I'll be there:**_

" You really promise?" she asked looking into his eyes lovingly.

_**When you reach for the stars, but fail I'll be there:**_

Ed smiled and nodded. "I promise." He repeated. "And so do I." Added Al.

_**When you need someone to wipe away all your fears:**_

She then hugged Ed tightly. "I promise to. I will become the best auto mail mechanic I can be." She whispered into his ear. He then pulled away looking into her eyes. She blushed as he moved closer to her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and her stomach was doing flips, but she composed herself quickly. "I'll always be there." He said

_**Just call my name and I'll be there.**_

Their lips then met and for that time, it felt as if time itself had stopped to let them bask in this one act of love as they kissed.

Personally I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I think it really captures the moment of this fanfiction, I know my story seems to keep jumping from one place to another, but be rest assured this is for a reason and after this point, only one more chapter will do that and that is when Ed and Al attempt to come back. That is all I am going to say about that chapter. Thanks for reading.

**OH YEAH IN CASE I DIDN'T CLARIFY EARLIER, THIS IS WITH THE SERIES IF BOTH ED AND AL WERE SENT TO THE OTHER WORLD TOGETHER. AL IS IN HIS 16 YEAR OLD BODY AND ED IS 17. IT WAS A YEAR LATER. SORRY FOR ANY MIX-UPS THERE! **


	4. Alligations and Sacrifice

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Been really busy and such, but here is the next chapter and I even made it extra long. Enjoy and if you have time, please review. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:45 London, England**

While Ed slept peacefully in the other room, Al finished cleaning up the table from dinner. There was only one thought that flowed through his mind and that was the thought of going home. Even though he considered London a new home, he wanted to go back to their world. To make his brother happy.

After cleaning up he went to check on his older brother. As he opened the door to the room, Ed yet again was mumbling in his sleep. "Winry…. it smells awful. You really expect me to eat this stuff." He wined rolling over.

Al couldn't help but smile. He remembered how his brother used to complain all the time about her cooking either because he loved to make her mad or it really did taste bad. He wouldn't know. Being trapped in a body of armor for so many years, never gave him the luxury of even tasting food.

He gave a loud sigh remembering how their lives were back then. His older brother pushing himself harder and harder to obtain what they had lost. Al swore that if he weren't around maybe Ed would have forgotten to eat or sleep. Had they known the price lost trying to create the Philosopher's Stone, would they have tried it?

_Would Ed have suggested the human transmutation and he gone along with it, if the price was known? Would he have become a state alchemist and given up what was left of his childhood to become a dog of the military? Would his brother have auto mail and live happily with Winry? Would his older brother even come to this world, if he never existed or came back? Maybe Ed would have leaded an almost normal life without him. Was he to blame?_

Al pondered on the thoughts and questions that had plagued him for years. Was he responsibly for everything that had happened to his brother? He thought back top how much sacrifice had been given for him to get his body back. Al had gained everything, while his brother had gained nothing. He had his body back and Ed still had auto mail.

"I gained everything, yet he gained nothing." Al accidentally said out loud, not realizing that Ed was awake the whole time and had heard him. It took a moment for him to snap back to reality as his gaze shifted towards his brother's bed. "Oh sorry brother. Did I wake you up?" Al asked forgetting a moment all about the allegations he was making to himself. Ed sat silently for a minute, staring at the wall.

_"Did he hear me?"_ he asked himself as Ed got up and walked over to him, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders. It had been like Ed even heard what his younger sibling was thinking as well what was said. Staring into his eyes, Al knew that he had indeed heard him.

"Brother ….I" he was about to say, but Ed cut him off. "I want you to listen to me very closely Al. It is true you gained everything, but so did I. I got your body back like I had promised and you are here with me in flesh and blood. I got all I ever wanted. So please don't think like that alright." He said hugging his younger brother. Al just remained silent. Ed pulled away smiling at him. "Now what do you say we go home?"

Al nodded as Ed began to leave the room. "Now let us keep our promise to Winry." He shouted from the hall. Al knew his older brother was right, so pushed all the negative thoughts aside and smiled running to catch up.

Both boys sat in the basement of the house figuring out the final calculations. Ed finished drawing the final part of the circle as Al silently watched. "Brother are you sure this will work? What if something happens and you get hurt?" Al asked uneasy.

Ed turned towards him as flashes of trying to bring back their mother played again and again in his mind. He winced at the memory, he was trying to forget, but found he couldn't. "Al, if you don't want to go through with it, neither will I. We can find another way." Responded Ed putting the piece of chalk on the ground showing he stood true to his words. "That is even if it would work. Alchemy doesn't work here, but like I said you say no. It's no.," he added sternly.

Al shook his head. "Brother, but. I…I " he stammered unsure of what to say. He despertly knew that his older brother wanted to go back and that he was keeping him from that. "Ok let's go for it!" he said forcing a smile. Deep down, he didn't want to go, fearful that some exchanges may not be worth it, but he wanted his brother happy and this was the only way he knew how.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked again making sure he heard correctly. Al nodded as Ed smiled happily finishing the circle. Al went back to being silent.

_I am to blame for where we are, alive, if not for me. Brother would have never_ _gone through this nightmare_." The allegations started to resurface again. _" I should have never been born. The gate should have taken me when it had the chance. I shouldn't_ _be_ _here._ _All I do is bring misery to everyone_." His mind continued as Ed walked over to him.

"Ready to go Al?' he asked more excited than he was a minute ago as Al snapped back to reality and nodded. As both of them knelt on the floor next to the circle the older Eric's gaze shifted back to Al. "Hey Al, you sure you want to do this, we can bail the idea, if you want." He asked as Al shook his head.

"No brother, I am sure. Let's go home." He responded staring at the white chalked circle on the concrete floor.

"Don't worry Al. I promise nothing will happen to you this time. I will make sure of that." Ed stated giving his younger brother a reassuring thumbs up.

Al didn't respond, but instead clapped his hands, as Ed quickly did the same, and slammed their hands to the ground.

At first nothing happened. Ed sighed. "It was worth a shot right?" He said turning to Al who was staring at the circle. Al heard a voice in his head.

_"What do you want to give up?"_ it asked as Al quickly responded. _"Take_ _anything you want from me, but don't take anything from my brother. It was my fault all_ _this happened to him. So take what you want from me. I should have never have existed as it is."_ He thought as a small giggle was given as a response from the gate. _"What ever you want little boy."_

Suddenly a gold light erupted from the circle. Ed quickly turned back to it. _"It is_ _working,"_ he said thinking to himself.

The brothers in an instant found themselves surrounded by a bright light and in front of them stood the gate.

Well here is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise to update soon. Please review if you have time. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


	5. Unable to remember

Ok here is the next chapter for all you eager fans. Please enjoy and if you have time, pretty please leave a review. Thankies too much!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The golden light continued to emit around the boys as the gate appeared in front of them. Ed looked around confused. There was only him and the gate, but he thought there had been someone else with him. Suddenly at that moment another figure appeared in front of him. The boy gazed sadly at his older brother, but Ed gave a confused face in response.

_Who is this boy? I know I saw him from somewhere, but where?"_ he asked himself silently as Al shook his head and whispered one word, that his older brother could barely hear. "Brother."

The gates then opened and before Ed knew it black creatures from inside the gate had wrapped themselves around his body and pulled him inside.

"Come on Winry. You are it!" shouted a younger version of Ed running along side his younger brother Al. Winry was trying her best to catch up and tag one of them, but has slowed down. Al looked at her then to Ed with a grin. "Brother you should be it for once. It's always Winry or me who is doing the chasing." He complained as Ed gave a smirk in return. "Your just jealous that I am faster." He replied running ahead of his younger sibling.

After awhile Ed stopped and turned around. His friend and brother were nowhere in sight. "Al! Winry! Where are you guys?" he shouted as the scene of the small farming community of Rezenbool had began to go blurry and a white fog had set in.

_"Come on, this isn't funny!" he shouted, but still no answer came. Then in an instant everything became a blinding white light._

"Ed." Said a familiar voice. The young woman sat in a chair next to the bed Ed was laying in. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears she had cried not too much earlier.

Ed began to stir as he heard his name being called yet again. Groaning he slightly started to open his eyes. He wasn't worried about where he was, but about the strange dream he had. _"Who was that boy and why did he call me brother?"_ Ed asked himself as the room began to stop spinning.

His gaze then turned to Winry, the girl who had been calling his name. She looked at him in both relief and worry. Looking around he could clearly see he was in the Central hospital, but why. Suddenly memories flooded into his mind of what had occurred.

There was flashes of a white chalked alchemy circle, the gate appearing, and that strange boy standing next to him moments before the gate doors opened. His gaze then shifted back towards his childhood friend who had new fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Win-.." he started before she hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder. "I never thought I would see you again." She sobbed. Ed just remained silent trying to figure out what was going on. _"it worked. The transmutation did work. I am home." He _said to himself as Winry pulled away forcing a smile.

"Well like I always said Winry. I will always come back to you." Ed said as she hugged him again. "You remembered!" she whispered as he nodded trying to forget all about the strange boy. However, as much as he had tried the thought racked on his mind.

"Winry I need to ask you something." He stated as she gave a confused look. "What is it?" she asked as he tried to figure out how to ask what he was about to.

After thinking it over, he decided not to. _"I don't even know him. Who was that kid who looks so much like me? Do I have a brother?" _he asked in his mind. For some reason he knew that the boy in his dream was from somewhere, but not sure where. As far as Edward Elric knew it, he had no brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was short. I will not be able to update for at least a week because I am going on vacation, so I made this one to make up for that. If you have time please review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	6. Namless Boy: lost memories

Ok here is chapter 6. I am sorry there has been no update for a week but I have been on vacation, but this chapter should make up for lost time I hope. Also to it has been brought to my attention that many people think that Al is in his 10 year old body and that this story takes place after episode 51.

**That is not the case. In my fan fiction Al is in his 16 year old body, but Ed still has auto mail. Episode 51 happened, but both of them were sent to the other side of the gate.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During the next few days, Ed didn't bring up the subject about the strange boy again. In fact he had almost completely forgotten about the boy, but for some reason could not forget all the way.

"Ed." Winry called coming back into the room, getting his attention. He looked at her puzzled. "The doctor said you can leave the hospital tomorrow!" she said happily. Normally he would have been happy to the thought of leaving the hospital, but he remained silent.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he looked at her, forcing a smile. "Yeah can't wait to get out of here." He replied. The truth was he didn't know what to do or say. Time and time again he wanted to ask about the boy, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later back in Rezenbool life had almost gone back to normal. Winry had fixed Ed's auto mail and they were both set to have free time. During the week he had also resigned from the military, saying he had no reason to be a dog under Mustang any longer. It was the life that Winry and he had always wanted.

"Hey Ed. What are you doing?" Said Winry coming behind him. He had been lost in thought again. It was something that he had been doing a lot lately. So many questions were running through his mind. He could remember going to the other world, but for what reason? He knew he was in the military, but why? How was he even able to come back after not being able to do alchemy in the other world?

Winry looked worried at him. "Ed?" she asked, this time catching his attention.

He looked at her with a smile. "Hey there Winry! Sorry didn't hear you coming." He apologized as she nodded.

'It's ok, but what were you thinking about. These last few days you have been acting more weird as usual. What is going on?" she asked as he quickly tried to find an excuse.

"I was just uhh…. thinking about how much I love being back and about all the things I am able to do now. Like spend more time with you and granny. I can now try to put my life back together." He replied as she smiled happily.

"Edward you never cease to amaze me. You leave time and time again going on military missions for a reason you could never seem to tell me. Then you disappear off the face of the planet after you say you died. Now you come back and expect everything to just go back to the way it was?' she said, Ed nodding. "Sounds about right." He replied turning back to her.

"But there is something else Win. I have been thinking of something. It is about this strange boy who I remember I know him from somewhere, but I am not sure as to where. He looks a lot like me, except looks younger and for some reason I think he used to play games with us when we were younger. Do you have any clue on who it may be?" Ed asked. Winry shook her head. "We played games with so many people. I can't remember them all, but I am sure if you think hard enough or find something to trigger your memories, you will figure it out." She inquired as he nodded.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Well if you don't mind I am going to go take a nap. See you later." He said heading back inside the house and back up to his room.

Winry sat on the steps of the porch, looking at the setting sun. _"So he has been having the same memories as well. Here I thought I was going crazy. Who was that strange boy? Why do I know him from somewhere? Why does he call Ed brother?_" she thought to herself.

She laughed a little at the thought. At least she could say she wasn't crazy, but then that means there was someone they had forgotten. She had tried to think of any person it may be, but all names came up negative.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I took so long. For a while there I had a minutes block, but it is now over so I will post more often. Sorry for the wait and this being short. If you have time please review! Thank you!**


	7. Who is Roy Mustang?

Sorry i took so long to update. Life has been busy. Sorry for this being short to...i promise to make it longer next time...in the mean time enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a month since Ed had returned from the other side of the gate, but the memories of exactly how that was done were still blurry remembrances. Winry had been like a hawk watching him. He wasn't sure if she were afraid he would leave again or that she was in a dream and trying to hold on to it for as long as she could.

But in any essence either was ok, he was back and it was going to stay that way. Heck even he had considered visiting Mustang, more to make him aware that he was taller and rub it in his face, rather than saying a friendly hello.

As for the memory of the little boy, there was no more. The relapse of something forgotten had ceased and he was starting to get used to the idea of a "normal life"

Ed was snapped back from his daydreams by the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello" he said as if in an almost annoyed voice.

"E-Ed" said the familiar voice on the other hand.

Ed did a sigh drop. That had to be the 100th time he had heard someone say his name awkwardly since he had been back

"Yeah it is? Who is this?"

"Its me Riza. But how? When?"

Ed laughed a little.

"Don't worry I was planning on stopping by soon for a visit to see Mustang. I will explain everything then." He continued in an amused manner

Riza was silent for a minute.

"Ed that is why I called. Mustang disappeared and I thought maybe he stopped by there. To talk to Winry or something" She said her voice cracking. Ed could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back tears.

"Well maybe Winry had talked to him. Let me go ask and I'll call you back as soon as possible. In the meantime if the kernel bas decides to show there. You tell him to call me cause I got a few words to say to him to." Ed added, both trying to ease the moment and start his plan of revenge.

After saying a good-bye, he hung up and walked to Winry's room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Winry sat at her desk fixing some automail for another customer

"Oh, it was Riza, she was asking if you happen to see or talk to Mustang. He seemed to have disappeared."

"Mustang? Who is Mustang? She asked looking at him oddly

Ed looked at her puzzled. "You know Roy Mustang. The stupid kernel that used to always call me short. Even though I am not anymore," he said still gazing at her.

Winry's expression remained the same

"Ed what are you talking about? I don't know a Roy Mustang?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it for now! If you can please review! THANKIES!


End file.
